Never
by SVUchick96
Summary: E/O Oneshot. Elliot and Olivia have a bad case. Will they regret what they do after the case is over? My first FanFic. Story is better than summary. Thanks. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Law and Order SVU or their characters.


They had a hard case the week before that led to the man being set free earlier in the day on a technicality. After the leaving the precinct instead of going home Olivia went to the bar down the block from her place. There was no one there that interested her; all she wanted to do was drink away the horrible day she had. That was until a familiar form moved their way across the crowd.

He glided through the crowd and headed straight to Olivia. By now her first drink had come and she downed in one gulp she quickly ordered another. When the man finally reached her she had drunk 2 shots and was starting on her beer.

"Hey stranger," he said touching her shoulder.

"You stalking me Detective?" she flirted back. There was absolutely nothing wrong with flirting with him he got divorced 11 months ago she convinced herself. He took the bar stool next to her and ordered a beer and downed half of it before putting it down on the bar.

"I see we have the same plan in mind tonight," she said taking another sip of her beer. He nodded and mumbled something she couldn't quite understand. "What was that?" she asked.

Elliot shifted uncomfortably ordered another beer and leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You don't want to know what I would really like to do tonight." Goosebumps ran up Olivia's arms and throughout her body and gave him a questioning glance. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or just bravery that made her put her hand on his knee and say, "Try me Detective."

Elliot's naturally light blue eyes turned two shades darker after hearing this. He turned and paid the bartender for their drinks and grabbed her by the hand and led her out of the bar.

Back inside the bar a man said, "Those two are going to be in trouble when they wake up tomorrow and realize how drunk they were." Hearing this the bartender turned and said with a slight smile, "She only had two shots and half a beer and he barely had a beer. Neither one of them was drunk."

By this time Elliot and Olivia where outside of Olivia's front door and he was kissing down her neck. She was desperately trying to get the key in the lock but was having difficulties because she was distracted by the way he could turn her on this much with just a few kisses. When she finally was able to open the door they rushed in and Elliot pinned her to the door crashing his lips into hers.

"Liv, baby if you want me to stop you have to tell me now," he said lightly sucking on her hear lobe. At the moment she wasn't capable of making words because Elliot's mouth slowly began sucking on her neck right below her ear.

When she moaned Elliot took this as an invitation and began backing towards her bedroom undressing and kissing as they went. By the time they reached the bedroom they were stripped down to their underwear. Still not breaking the kiss Elliot pushed her on the bed and continued what they started against the front door.

The next morning when Elliot woke up he instantly noticed that Olivia wasn't in the bed next to him. He got up and put on his boxers and went out into the kitchen when he noticed a note on the table.

The note said _Dear Elliot, went to the gym and decided to go to work early. Lock up when you leave. See you at work. –Liv. _He couldn't believe it, she left. She left her own apartment to get away from him he had to let her know how he truly felt about her before it was too late. He got dressed and made sure to lock the door on his way out.

After taking a shower and reluctantly rinsing off what remained of their last night's passion. He then pulled up at the precinct and walked in to find Olivia sitting at her desk doing paperwork. Elliot stood there and admired the way her hair slightly covered her face as she was bent over writing. Then she looked up and said in her normal tone, "Morning El," and then she went back to filling out paperwork.

How could she be so calm about this? How can she act like nothing happened? Thousands of questions were racing through his head at that very moment that he barely even realized that he had sat down with his coat still on. He quickly got up and removed his coat and by this time many other people had walked into the precinct and they were no longer alone. He sat back down at his desk and quickly wrote _We need to talk –El_ on a sticky note and put it on her desk.

She picked it up and read it and mouthed back the words, _not now_. Nothing very exciting happened that day and they were at the precinct all day and Olivia had barely glanced up from her desk except to announce she was leaving for the day. After hearing this Elliot immediately jumped up and offered her a ride home knowing she took a cab this morning. Olivia was going to decline when Fin jumped in and said, "You better take the ride its getting cold out there."

Olivia mumbled a response that Elliot took as a yes and grabbed his coat and followed her out of the precinct. The car ride to Olivia's was silent the whole way there. When Elliot pulled up in front of her apartment he finally broke the silence when he placed his hand over hers to stop her from getting out of the car.

"We really do need to talk about this Liv." As soon as Olivia got over the shock of having Elliot touching her hand she immediately pulled it away and said, "There is nothing to talk about." She then slammed the car door and began walking towards her apartment. She made it to the stairs before Elliot finally caught up to her.

He grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her back towards him so that she was now facing him. He had a look of confusion, hurt, and slight anger in his blue eyes. Finding her voice somehow she said, "Elliot there is nothing to say it was a mistake, let's just forget about it." There was no doubt that was hurt she saw in his eyes as she tried to turn away again but Elliot still had a hold of her elbow and wasn't about to let her leave. Instead he led her to her apartment door.

"Open it," he growled. Even though most women would be afraid if a man spoke to her that way Olivia knew that Elliot would never hurt her especially with her gun still attached to her hip. It's funny, she though, less than 24 hours ago they were pretty much in the same position but they have completely different motives behind them. His sent was intoxicating that was one of the thousand things she loved about Elliot. That's it. She finally admitted it to herself she was in love with her partner of 10 years. After last night these feelings hit her like a brick wall and all she could think to do was run.

She finally opened the door to her apartment and Elliot led her to the couch and he sat in the chair at the opposite side with his head in his hands. After what seemed like hours of silence he finally brought his head up and she could how angry he was by the intensity of his eyes.

"Why the hell do you always have to do this," he growled. "Why do you have to push everyone away?" he was slowly getting louder. "God damn it! Why do you have to be so stubborn?" he was practically yelling now.

With anger coursing through her veins she stood up and was about to begin yelling at him but when she opened her mouth to speak she was cut off by Elliot's slamming his lips onto hers. She responded almost immediately to the kiss and their tongues battled for dominance. When oxygen became a necessity the split apart and Elliot calmed down and said, "Can I finish?"

Olivia nodded and took her previous spot on the couch.

"I am hopelessly in love with you Olivia Benson, I have been for the past 6 years."

"Yes I know I was married for the last 5 of those years but it had been a loveless marriage for close to 10 years, " he said cutting her off as soon as she opened her mouth. "No matter how much you pull away from me I am not letting you go.

"Not now," he said getting up from his spot in the chair and slowly started walking towards her, "Not tomorrow," now sitting directly in front of her on the coffee table, "Never."

As his words began to sink in Olivia realized how much he truly did love her and that she needed to get over her fear She was still scared out of her mind but it was a good kind of scared she looked into his eyes, now filled with love, and jumped. "Never, huh?" Olivia responded with a small smirk on her face leaning slightly forward.

"Never." It was Olivia this time to pull Elliot down into a passionate kiss. This then led to many more kisses then Olivia silently led Elliot into her bedroom where they took their time and both of them knew that they never would leave each other the next morning.


End file.
